FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the measurement of parameters of gases. The invention more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for measuring a selected parameter of a gas at a substantially constant desired pressure, in isolation from fluctuations in the pressure of the gas, for use with gas sensors having a substantially linear measurement response to the selected parameter in a desired pressure range, and having a substantially non-linear measurement response to the selected parameter outside the desired pressure range.